dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Hope (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = | Relatives = Tadwallader Jutefruce (Super-Hip, nephew) | Universe = Earth-Twelve; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Actor | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Adventures of Bob Hope #1 | Last = All-Star Squadron Vol 1 66 | Death = | HistoryText = Bob Hope was an American actor and comedian. He was known for his wartime charity performances during World War II, and once performed for the All-Star Squadron . After the war, he had various zany adventures around the world with an ever-changing cast of girlfriends, and eventually adopted a talking basset hound named Harvard Harvard III . His nephew, Tad Jutefruce, was secretly a superhero called Super-Hip. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Bob Hope is allegedly very funny. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Bob Hope is a licensed character who is not owned by DC Comics. Nevertheless, his 1950-1968 comic book stories were placed in DC's Earth-Twelve continuity, so he is included in the DC Comics Database. * While The Adventures of Bob Hope was a licensed title and DC Comics does not own the stories (or the character of Bob Hope), DC does own the original characters they created for the series, including Hope's nephew Super-Hip and Hope's talking dog Harvard Harvard III. * In , the pre-Crisis adventures of the fictional character Bob Hope in his own title were assigned to Earth-Twelve. (Before that, it was not clear where they fit.) | Trivia = * Bob Hope (May 29, 1903 – July 27, 2003) was an English-born entertainer who appeared in vaudeville, on Broadway, in radio, television, movies, and on numerous USO tours for U.S. military personnel. In 1950, National Periodical Publications began licensing the right to use celebrity images, including Jerry Lewis, Dean Martin, Alan Ladd, and Bob Hope. Bob Hope was given his own comic book humor series titled The Adventures of Bob Hope. Issue #1 (cover dated February-March 1950) set the tone for most of the 1950s. The lead story would feature Hope in a misadventure similar to his film roles; the back up stories tended to revolve around movie-related themes or characters. For example, issue #1 had a story on Rhonda Fleming, Hope's co-star in the 1949 film The Great Lover. By the 1960s, sales for the Hope series began to flag. The editors attempted to add some contemporary humor by introducing the character of Super-Hip in issue #95. Despite the changes, the series was canceled; issue #109 (February-March 1968) was the last. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * The Adventure of Bob Hope #1-109 }} Category:Real People